Chapter 2
A Dragon Slayer; Part 1 is the 2nd chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Raishin Akabane is shocked to see his poor test scores, and is desperate to get into the Walpurgis Night party. Coincidentally, a second year student, Charlotte Belew, walks around the school grounds, and attracts attention as many students avoid her. Just as Raishin is curious about her reputation, his home teacher, Professor Kimberley explains to him that Charlotte is a member of The Rounds. After they discuss his grades and the night party, Raishin is determined to get into the party somehow, and decides to challenge Charlotte and her Automaton, Sigmund to a fight, hoping to win her entry code to the party. Summary Now as a student of Walpurgis Academy, Raishin Akabane receives his achievement test scores, and is shocked to see his ranking is 1235th out of 1236 students -- the second last in the cohort. Yaya tries to encourage Raishin by reminding him that he has been training hard, and that he would not lose in an actual battle easily. However, Raishin informs her if his poor results continue, they may not be allowed to participate in the Walpurgis Night party. Every four years, the party, essentially an Automaton battle, is held to determine which Puppeteer can be the Wiseman. Participants to this event are given an entry code each, which are embroidered in their gauntlets. Moreover, Raishin points out that only the top 100 ranking students will get to participate. Thus, he stresses he needs to find a way to participate in the party. Unwilling to give up, Yaya insists they need to study hard and she supports him entirely, but there is one last exam left, thereby leaving little time for study preparation before the party. Realizing how unrealistic it is to hope to achieve the top 100th ranks, Raishin and Yaya ponder over whatever options they may have. Suddenly, they are interrupted by alarmed students, exclaiming to make way for "Tyrant Rex" Charlotte Belew. Raishin and Yaya are confused, but they are given an explanation from a lady that Charlotte is a second year student, who once participated in the party, and even achieved the top rank, "The Rounds," that night. Furthermore, her entry code is "Tyrant Rex." Commenting that Charlotte, as a potential candidate of being the next Wiseman, is on a different league compared to Raishin's low scores, the lady introduces herself as Kimberley, a teacher of mechanical physics, and that she is his home teacher. She warns Raishin to improve his grades, or he risks being unable to graduate at all. Before she leaves, he asks her what he can do to join the party but Kimberly repeats what he already knows, and he has little chance of making the cut now. Unsatisfied with her answer, Raishin reasons that so long as he is the last one standing in the battle, there should not be a problem as that is the main deciding factor of the party for the position of Wiseman. Surprised at his determination, Kimberly asks why the party matters so much to him when graduating from the Academy is sufficient in ensuring a good career. Raishin answers he has decided to be the next Wiseman, to which Kimberly notes he will achieve fortune, fame, knowledge, and power if he becomes the Wiseman. However, she deduces that the first three are not his objectives. She remarks that if a student outside the top 100 is able to beat those with an entry code, the party's committee will be forced to re-evaluate their decisions regarding the participants. Raishin thanks her for the lecture, and she leaves. While Yaya feels the teacher seems to be a scary person, Raishin comments that she does not seem to be a bad person too. As they look out towards the school grounds, they see Charlotte walking. The girl is annoyed with everyone being afraid in her presence despite her usual walk, only for Sigmund to comment that with her sending five upperclassmen to the hospital during her entrance exams, among other incidents in school, that solidified her current reputation. Again, Sigmund tries to encourage her to make friends. However, Charlotte refuses on the basis that every student is a rival for the Wiseman position, and refutes his claim that she will not find a lover in future. Overhearing this, Raishin insults Charlotte, saying no one would get close to a person like her. Now gaining her attention, Raishin demands for her entry code, essentially challenging her to a fight, much to the alarm of other students. Unimpressed, she brushes him off as being an idiot for not knowing his place. Raishin retorts back that as the 1235th ranked student, he is truly less smarter than everyone is, but argues he knows his place. Furthermore, he adds on that he has never gave up fighting. Charlotte notes his determination in his challenge, and accepts it. Immediately, she commands Sigmund into battle mode, to which the small dragon evolves into a gigantic one, stunning both Raishin and Yaya. Confident, Charlotte vows to make Raishin regret for challenging her, now that he is a fool to do so. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Kimberley #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund Navigaion Category:Chapters